When you love a Woman
by Onimusha
Summary: This is my first ever piece for Twilight. Normally I don’t post till I am %100 sure its ready, but I wanted to see if this is going to be worth continuing. So please, READ and REVIEW.I could use some helpful critique. Rating has been changed.
1. Chapter 1

When you love a Woman

A/N: I don't own the Twilight characters or the music lyrics by Journey. In my little story here, Edward didn't write Bella's Lullaby.

********

School was little more manageable today. I've been feeling a bit anxious through out the day as well as a touch of morning sickness. I took a small sip from my Arizona Green Tea can as I slowly walked back to my old, but faithful truck. I paused at the door when I realized there was a note stuck to my windshield wiper.

I took the note off and settled myself into seat of my truck. I was ideally wondering where Edward was at as I opened my letter. I didn't have to look far, for there was his beautiful handwriting before me. I placed my hand over my swollen belly and read out loud:

"My Dearest Love, My Bella,

I'm sorry I could not meet you after school as always. Something came up and I needed to see it through. Do not worry my love; everything is as it should be. I will say this so you will not worry on your way home from school. It evolves all three of us. You, the baby and me.

Be refreshed and ready by 7am on the marrow. I know it's Saturday, but this is important to me.

I love you My Bella. Be safe.

Forever yours,

Edward.

"Now what do you suppose he's up to now?" I wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but mostly the baby I think. A quick glance around the parking lot confirmed that the other Cullen cars were not here. They must have all left at the same time. Which is a highly unusual considering my current state of being.

Ever since the word was out about my pregnancy, every one of the Cullen's 'kids' has been very attentive to my needs, thanks to Alice's foresight when it came to me getting hungry. Usually it's at lunchtime that they seem to crowd in on me. But if truth were told, it is becoming a bit too much. I do know how to take care of myself after all. I took a deep breath and shook my head as I started up my truck. Who am I kidding? I haven't done a decent job of looking out for myself since before I left Phoenix.

After a few minuets I was home. Charlie's curser was parked, but I knew he wouldn't be home. He left a note this morning letting me know he was taking the day off to get some fishing in and would be back early evening. He seemed to be doing it a lot more these days ever since the passing of Harry. Grabbing my bag and drink I headed in. What I wanted most right now, besides my beloved Edward, is a very warm shower. It's been chilly and drizzling all day.

When I heard the microwave beeping, put my pencil down from the math problems I've been working on and stretched from my chair. Since becoming pregnant, my flow of energy has been low. Carlisle keeps telling me that it is perfectly normal and to keep taking my prenatal vitamins as well as eating iron rich foods. I got up and took out my frozen dinner, laid it on the table and went to the fridge for a new can of Arizona Green Tea along with the Ranch salad dressing for my bowl of salad.

When Edward discovered that this Green Tea helps with my morning sickness, he has been very adamant about keeping the fridge stocked with it. He rarely allows me to drink anything else other than milk, tea or water. And as far as the food is concerned, its only healthy foods. Well he's not here right now and I'm just too tired for anything else.

After about another hour or so of attempting to finish my math homework, I looked at the microwave clock. It read 8:36pm. I sighed. I'll just wait till I see Edward again and have him help me with it.

After clearing the table off, I headed up stairs toward the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my nightclothes. As I lay there in my bed, I looked at my belly and gave it a gentle push. Our little one pushed back and I smiled.

According to Carlisle, I'm just shy of six months, but I'm large for six months. He said that since that, as far as he knows, this has never happened with their species and that we need to stay prepared for labor at anytime. I have a small overnight bag that stays in the trunk of Edwards Volvo for whenever that time comes.

"Who are you going to look like my little one? Will you have your Daddy's skin and eyes or will you have his hair and my eyes? Never mind. I don't want know. But one things for sure, I hope you don't pick up on my klutziness."

Sometime after I had drifted off to sleep, Charlie came home. I barley remember hearing him whisper my name as he kissed my forehead. Charlie has been just like your typical parent when I told him I was pregnant. Edward thought that this needed to be a father-daughter conversation but reassured me that he would be waiting outside listing in case he needed to intervene. Luckily it was not needed. Charlie was a bit disappointed in me given my age and all in the end, but at the same time very adamantly said I was to stay in school till graduation and that Edward better have found a decent job before the baby comes. No problem with either one. Edwards's family is VERY well off when it comes to finances. We you live as long as they have, accumulating wealth is very easy.

I dreams consisted of Edward and I in lying in the middle of our meadow with him gently rubbing my belly.

-Edwards POV-

I impatiently kept glancing first to my watch, and then the clock on the wall and if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn Time was actually going backwards on me. What's taking her so long? She should have already been here! Luckily, Bella doesn't share this Math class with me. Shes two rooms down, but I can still in my two most favorite sounds in the world, the heartbeats of the most precious beings to me.

"Edward, I've got everything you wanted, I will see you at the car. Make sure you have your note." Ah, the sweet voice of my sister. Taking a deep breath, I rolled my shoulders and gathered my book and bag. Just as the bell began to ring, I was up and out the door first and heading toward where Alice waited. I stopped first at Bella's truck and then headed for my Volvo.

Every minuet I was not with Bella and the baby, (which is very little) I was at my Piano composing my newest piece. I usually took advantage of when I knew Bella was sleeping deeply.

Three days ago, inspiration hit me, and hit hard. The words and notes for this new piece were flowing through me so quickly that I had a time keeping up. As experienced a composer as I am with the Piano, would you belief I actually ran out of blank sheet music!! Arg!!

Luckily my sister Alice faked an illness to skip school in order to get the blank sheets I needed as well as a little something more. I just hope it's not too much for my sweet Bella to take in all at once.

As the last note of my newest piece ended, I closed my eyes to try and picture Bella's reaction to it as well as what was in the tiny box in my pocket.

"_Edward, do you know what time it is?" _

I barely registered Alice's voice in my mind, being I was preoccupied with other thoughts. I looked up at her from where I sat at my piano to where she stood in the doorway to my music room. She was beaming! I put the music sheets into a folder with Bella's name on it.

The past few days, ever since she and I have been planning this, I was purposely-blocking Alice's thoughts where this was concerned. I was fairly confidant how Bella would react and if, for whatever reasons, like health or anything with the baby, Alice would tell me immediately. Other wise, by just looking at my sweet sister, I could tell everything was going to be perfect.

Taking a glance at my watch I noted that it was time to go get my Bella.

Giving Alice a quick hug, I headed to my Volvo. I knew when we came back that my family wouldn't be there. They wont be that far away, just enough for privacy until after wards. And when Alice gives them the go-ahead, they have a small party celebration planned.

**********************

**A/N: I think I will end it here for now. This is my first ever piece for Twilight. Usually I write InuYasha fics, so just bare with me as I iron out the bugs. I could use some helpful critique. But only HELPFUL ones please. Normally I don't post till I am %100 sure its ready, but I wanted to see if this is going to be worth continuing. So please, READ and REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

When you love a woman

A/N: I don't own these characters or the Lyrics by Journey. I lust love their music!

Chapter 2

I slowly climbed from my Volvo as I closed my eyes and concentrated in the driveway. I will always marvel at the sound of the two very strong heartbeats reaching my ears. The sound just makes my love for Bella that much stronger. I've wondered a few times these past few days if this is the same feeling I would have experienced had I never been infected with the Influenza virus. Would I be feeling such strong affections for a woman if I had not 'died' that day?

Looking at my watch it read 7:01am. I slowly walked into the house instead of my usual approach through the window. I took my time up the stairs, concentrating on not only the heartbeats, but also my Bella's incredible scent. Before I even reached the top stair, I had a very painful ache in my groin area and my jeans felt way too tight. In all of my years, only my Bella could get my body to react this way.

I took the last few steps at the top and stopped in front of Bella's door. I opened it slowly of course; with every intent on gently waking her so we could head back to the house. But instead, all I could do was just stare. I leaned my hip in the doorway to her room and just watched her sleep. It is after all, my favorite pastime. And then, some of my lyrics for Bella's song started flowing through my mind.

"_In my life I see where I've been  
I said that Id never fall again  
Within myself I was wrong  
My searchin aint over...over  
I know that_

When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know shes standin by your side

A joy that lasts forever"

I realized in this one moment, that my soul already recognized Bella as my mate from day one, even if the monster in me didn't at first. It's funny now that I'm thinking about it. All this time, all these years, I never allowed myself to think I still had a soul. I thought it was lost the moment Carlisle 'saved' me. He knew otherwise. At least he had a theory. And that's what he kept telling me, but I just couldn't believe in it. But now… now I can see and understand why his and Esme's bond is as strong as it is.

"Edward, we love you."

I continued to walk slowly toward her bed. Our gazes locked together. I had a small frown in my cold lips. Somehow I had missed hearing Bella sit up in her bed. I couldn't wait till we got back to the house. The love I was feeling this very second feels like its about to burst from my chest. I sat on the edge of her bed and realized that my sweet, sweet Bella had a worried look on her face. That's not right.

"Bella my dearest love. Why do you have a worried look on your face? Tell me, and I will make it right." The small crease in her forehead smoothed out as she gave me a dazzling smile.

"You didn't answer me is all." Well, now there's a first for me. Usually I hang on every word out of my loves mouth. If I were a human male right this minuet, my face would have been a brighter shade of red than Victoria's hair was.

Soft laughter and the feel of a warm hand on my cheek brought me out of my embarrassment. Gently taking her hand and placing a kiss to her wrist, I smiled my crooked smile that she loves so much.

"Forgive this mans inattentiveness my love, but your radiating beauty stole away my very thought-process. Please," and I placed another kiss to her wrist. "Please, ask me your question again."

"I just said we love you is all." Well, now that did it! I pulled out the small black velvet box I planned on giving her later on, but decided that 'now' was a more important time then ever. Those beautiful chocolate eyes of hers got as big as saucers as I went to hand her the tiny box that will forever change our lives.

"Edward! What's thi-" I gently placed my index finger to her lips and shook my head. She understood and took the box from my hand. Very slowly Bella opened it and gazed at the proof of my love for her. And then some more of my words to Bella's song came to mind.

"Theres a band of gold that shines waiting somewhere...oh yeah  
If I cant believe that someone is true  
To fall in love is so hard to do  
I hope and pray tonight  
Somewhere youre thinkin of me girl"

I got off her bed and down on one knee as I took her small hands into my cold ones.

"Dearest Bella, would you do me the honor of being my wife, my heart, my soul, the very air I breathe, if I could, but mostly, the mother of our children?" Gently embracing her small form, I kissed away her tears as they were falling. Choking back her sobs, she fervently nodded her head. I removed the size 4 gold band from the box and slipped onto her ring finger. This just made her cry harder.

Having my Bella crying like this was more than I could handle. Even though I knew they were only happy tears. My heart would be braking if I had one. Pushing her gently back onto the bed, I pulled up her lacy nightgown that my ever-sweet sister Alice brought for her and laid my ear to her belly that contained our little one. No panties of course, no surprise there. Warm fingers were threading through my bronze hair and I hugged her large belly. I couldn't speak in this moment if my life depended on it. Well, not literally, you know.

The ache in my groin intensified. Slowly I moved my left hand up her sides to gently cup her swollen breast. Hearing her small intake of breath, I pulled away but was stopped by her small hand. Looking up her into her brown eyes she smiled as she placed my cold hand back in place to her breast. I took note that her arousal scent spiked when I gave a gentle squeeze.

I got up from the bed and when I saw that she was about to say something, I placed my index finger to my lips and gently shook my head. I had my clothes off in the blink of an eye. Literally. My dearest Bella giggled as she wiggled out of her nightgown. I had every intention to start out slowly, enjoying how her arousal scent would grow; we have been too long without being close. Carlisle had said that since this is something so very new, we needed to hold off on intercourse till after the baby came. Dam him and his words!

Giving a quick shake of my head to dispel Carlisle's words, I moved up a little to kiss her so passionately as I trailed my left hand back down and over her belly to the junction to her legs. And that's when I heard my tiny silver cell phone ringing from where my pant lay. I ignored it of course. Nudging her legs apart, I trailed small kisses down her neck, and down the valley of her tender breasts. Placing a kiss on each of her pert nipples, and began to fondle her clit.

And then my phone was ringing again I heard through my arousal hazed mind. This time I distinctly heard a feminine cough accompanying the ringing cell phone. I looked around slowly, flaring out my senses.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Get yourself and my little sister to the house this instant."

I had to chuckle at the impatient sound of Alice's voice. I ideally wondered if this was something she had foreseen or if we had changed something. I looked over at Bella's alarm clock and was bit surprised at the time. 9:06am. It seems that time always stops when Bella and I are together. This time I laughed openly while still gently playing with Bella's clit. I don't think she has noticed anything except the feel of my fingers.

"Edward, I'm calling Charlie if you don't get your ass in gear!"

"Ok, ok. Let us get a shower in and we'll be on our way." I sighed as I pulled my fingers away and licked them clean. Belle whimpered at the loss of my magic fingers. I sat up against the wall and pulled Bella into my lap.

"I'm not leaving until I see the two of you getting in your car." I openly laughed again and I noticed this time it got Bella's attention. My arousal deflating quickly.

"Why did you have to stop? It felt so wonderful." She snuggled more into my chest. "Bella, we need to get in the shower and then get back to the house. Or did you forget about today."

"Fine. But we're picking this up later." I heard her grumble as she got out of my lap and headed out to the bathroom.

About 3o minutes after Alice showed up, Bella locked the front door and the three of us got into our cars. But not before Alice shot her brother a if-looks-could-kill glare behind Bella's back.

******************

A/N: I was amazed at the fact that I couldn't stop writing this chapter! It seemed that the words just flowed out of my fingers! LOL Anyways, I just thought I would also put the complete lyrics to Journey's song 'When you love a woman.'

***

In my life I see where Ive been  
I said that Id never fall again  
Within myself I was wrong  
My searchin aint over...over  
I know that  
When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know shes standin by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
Theres a band of gold that shines waiting somewhere...oh yeah  
If I cant believe that someone is true  
To fall in love is so hard to do  
I hope and pray tonight  
Somewhere youre thinkin of me girl  
Yes I know...i know that  
When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know shes standin by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
Theres a band of gold that shines waiting somewhere...oh  
Its enough to make you cry  
When you see her walkin by  
And you look into her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
Well you know shes standin by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
Theres a band of gold that shines  
When you love a woman...  
When you love, love, love, love  
When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes

********


	3. Chapter 3

When you love a Woman

A/N: I don't own Edward and Company. Again, I dont own the words to Journeys song "When A man loves a woman."

I just like writing my own Adventures about them! :D

Chapter 3

The trip from Charlie's house to my house was an interesting one. Participating in two conversations really is no big deal for me or anyone else for that matter. But not everyone has a sister like Alice.

The main conversation I was in really, involved trying to convince Bella of how important she is to me and essentially, our family. She went on about how un-important she really was and that I needn't really plan whatever it was I had planned. I know she's uncomfortable with the idea of anyone in the family spending money on her. Namely my overly excited sister, Alice. But this time, there is no money evolved.

The other conversation I was involved with was really in the back of my mind with Alice. And she was livid! She foresaw that I was going to keep Bella, her new little sister now, all to myself today and forget all that planning we did over at the house. Well, if truth were told, all the planning SHE did. Alice really wanted to make this occasion special for Bella, but I tried to tell her that it might be too much for Bella to take in all at once. And believe me when I say that trying to find a compromise with Alice is no small thing.

By the time the three of us reached our home, Alice was back to her overly excited self. She dashed into the house to make sure it was still cleared out of all family members. When she returned to her car, I was still trying to convince Bella to come out of mine. My sweet Bella has a mile long stubborn streak. It makes me wonder whom our little will take after.

With a quick 'see you two later,' Alice left to finish up shopping with Jasper and Esme, saying something about never having enough baby things. Carlisle, Emmet and Rose went to pick up Seth. I looked down at Bella, who was still seat-belted in the car and smiled. Kneeling down onto the ground I reached over her to un-buckle the safety belt. She wasn't looking at me. Very slowly I lifted up her pink-stripped maternity shirt and laid my ear to her tummy.

"Hello there my little one. Mommy doesn't want to get out and come see what I have for her. Do you think you can help me out?" I placed a kiss were my ear was and was rewarded with a very strong kick to the mouth. I laughed at the response.

"That's not fair. No ganging up on me you two." There was no edge to Bella's words as she rubbed where she was kicked. But I sensed her amusement as well as her uneasiness. She turned her head and finally looked at me. I smiled my lopsided smile she loves so much and held my hand out for her to take. Her beautiful smile took my breath away, as it always does as she reached up to take my offered hand.

Once I had Bella out of the car, and the door was closed, I picked her up bridle style, kissed her deeply the headed for the front door. What I really wanted to do was take my beloved Bella straight to my room and lock the door! But, if I change anything, Alice would bit my head off. It's safer to stick with the plan until later.

I carried Bella to the kitchen first. Alice had already foreseen Bella hungry and so her and Esme put out some food platters on the counter. There was bowl with a variety of freshly cut up fruits, a plate of finger sized ham and cheese sandwiches and a bowl of potato chips. As soon as Bella loaded up a plate of food, I pulled out the chair for her to sit and returned to the refrigerator to pour her a glass of milk. I quietly sit there at the table as Bella enjoyed her breakfast.

"Ok Edward, will you tell me now what you have been up to?" Bella's voice flowed over me as well as through me and wrapped me in a cocoon of love. "And why did you leave school early?" I shook my head.

"When you are finished eating, meet me at the piano, and we will go from there." I got up from the table and headed to the dining room where my Yamaha Grand piano was. After setting the sheet music in place, I started playing Bella's Song. I closed my eyes as the music notes and my love for her filled the room.

After a minute or two of playing, I felt a small warm hand on my cold shoulder. I didn't need to open my eyes to see who standing behind me. I simply stopped for a moment, and began again from the beginning.

This time, I sang my words for her song…

_"In my life I see where Ive been  
I said that Id never fall again  
Within myself I was wrong  
My searchin aint over...over  
I know that  
When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know shes standin by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
Theres a band of gold that shines waiting somewhere...oh yeah  
If I cant believe that someone is true  
To fall in love is so hard to do  
I hope and pray tonight  
Somewhere youre thinkin of me girl  
Yes I know...i know that  
When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know shes standin by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
Theres a band of gold that shines waiting somewhere...oh  
Its enough to make you cry  
When you see her walkin by  
And you look into her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
Well you know shes standin by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
Theres a band of gold that shines  
When you love a woman...  
When you love, love, love, love  
When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes"_

********

As I started to sing, I felt Bella move form behind me to sitting beside me. At the same time, I could smell her salt tears. Normally I would have stopped my playing and asked her what was wrong. But not this time. This time, I knew that these were her happy tears. And if I had the ability to cry tears myself, I would have. When I finally ended, you could still feel the music notes hanging in the air.

Bella turned herself toward me and hugged me around my neck with such strength that I knew if I had been a normal human male, I would have been choking. Her happy tears soaked my shoulder, but I held her as tightly, yet as gently as I could.

"Oh Edward! It's the most beautiful music I have ever heard!" She pulled away to wipe the tears streaming down her beautiful face and then she hiccupped. "I think I need a human moment in the bathroom please." I chuckled at her wording.

"Of course my love. I will wait for right here." As Bella walked up the stairs toward the only bathroom in the house, I pulled out my cell phone, and phoned everyone that it was time. Alice, Jasper and Esme said they were on their way but Carlisle Emmet and Rose were still over at Seth's place. Apparently Jacob and Sam were trying to prevent Seth from participating in today's events. But the bottom line was, as long as his mother says its ok, then he can come. But she was out shopping and didn't take her cell phone with her so everyone was waiting for her to return. Carlisle said he would call when they were on their way with Seth.

I stood up from my bench as Bella walked back in. She looked refreshed and there were definite questions in her eyes. I shook my head again as I met her half way. I gently embraced her and then knelt down on my knees. Lifting her maternity shirt up again I placed a kiss her large belly.

"Hello again my little one. Did mommy eat enough for you? I hope to see you soon." I pulled Bella's shirt back down and stood up. "Now, did you get enough to eat? We are going to be out for a while."

"I'm fine now. But are you going to tell me now what you have been up to?" Her smile was dazzling! And the way her face was lit up… If it were any other time, I would have caved that very instant. I had to try and resist her charm as best I can. But I knew there really in no resisting Bella.

" Not a chance love. But you do need to put this on." I pulled out a silken scarf from my pocket for her to see. "This is a surprise you know." Bella eyed the innocent looking scarf before nodding her head. I took a step closer to her and bent my head to her neck. Hearing her sharp intake of breath is just what I wanted to hear. I placed a kiss there and inhaled deeply not only her intoxicating scent but that of her arousal. I groaned as I pulled away to blindfold my love. This was turning out to be one VERY long day indeed.

I picked her up bridle style, kissed her senseless and twirled her a couple time to disorient her before heading back out to my car. She giggled at my antics. I could finally sense that she was truly excited.

"Now, no peeking please. And before you say anything, I promise to keep to the speed limit all the way to where we are going."

"But if you were to just tell me, I would still act surprised." Bella asked as I buckled her in. I laughed as I started the car and headed out. Just as I turned a corner my cell phone was vibrating in my pocket. Looking at the ID, it was Carlisle.

"Hello…that's great….yes, and she cried the whole time….we're on our way now….are you ready for this…ok, see you in a little bit. Bye" I snapped it closed as I sped up just little more.

"Who was that Edward? And where are we going anyways?"

"You'll just have to wait now my love. We will be there very shortly." No sense in letting Bella get worked up so I put my newest CD into the player. It did the trick immediately when she recognized the first song as hers with my voice singing. The rest of our little trip to our destination went by quietly. Bella knew that she was just going to have to wait to see what was in store for her.

I drove a little longer then necessary really, but I wanted to make sure my family had enough time to get everything in order before we showed up. Finally I pulled in and turned off the car.

"Are we there yet?" There was definite excitement in Bella's voice now. I chuckled as I leaned over and unbuckled her. She was about to take off her blindfold when I caught her small hands in mine.

"Please Bella, just a few more minuets." I quickly exited the car and was at her door before she knew it. I picked her up again in the usual fashion. Hugging her closely I bent my head and slowly kissed her. That's when I took off running. I deepened our kiss for just another moment before releasing her. By then we were where we needed to be. I set Bella on her feet and steadied her as she was still under the effects of my kiss. Gently I turned her away from me but kept her against my chest with my arms wrapped around her middle.

"_Edward…is Bella ok…she's not sick is she??"_ I heard Alice's concerned voice before seeing it on her face. At my nod, she and the others visibly relaxed. God I love my family! And all of this was because of one man. Carlisle. With out him, I would never have known there was such love in this world.

"Bella my love, you can take it off now." At first she was hesitant, but then got the blindfold off. After blinking a few times to adjust her eyes, I thought I was going to have to pick up her jaw.

We were standing in the middle of our special meadow. It wasn't nearly lunchtime and the weather was pleasant…. Even though is was all clouds, there's no need for jacket today. There was light enough so that Bella could see all of the wildflowers that were still in bloom. She took a step away from me in order to turn around to take in all she saw and smelled.

In front of us, though we were standing behind it all, were four small chairs with people in them; Charlie, her mother, Phil and Esme. In front of those four chairs, was a flowered archway; pink, white and yellow carnations were threaded throughout it. (Renee's doing) Behind it, there was a small band for when music was needed. Standing in front of, and to the right of the archway dressed in black tuxes, were Emmet, Jasper, and Seth. To the left, was Alice, dressed in a pale pink dress down to her feet. Her usually spiked hair was smooth today with a piece of baby's-breath over her ear. Next to her was Rose dressed in a pale yellow dress down to her feet as well. Her blond hair was put up very nicely with a few curls handing down. She still didn't look very happy. And finally, in the middle of the archway was Carlisle. Although normally he is usually seen in doctor scrubs, today he looked entirely different.

Carlisle was dressed in a deep purple robe with a gold sash around his neck with shiny black shoes. But if one were to look closer, you would see the traditional white color of a Priest. In his hands, there was a very worn looking book. His smile was genuine as he motioned for us to walk forward. But I didn't move yet. And as Bella stepped away from me, I caught her hand, gently turned her around and knelt down on one knee. In a firm tone of voice, I spoke.

"Dearest Bella, I ask you again…in front of your family and mine, would you do me the honor of being my wife, my heart, my soul, the very air I breathe, but mostly, the mother of our children? Will you marry me right here, right now?"

Her hands were shaking and the tears were falling again as she nodded her head. At this point, Charlie came up to her elbow as I took my leave to the front to stand next to Carlisle.

"Sweetheart, I just don't know anymore. You know I don't fully trust Edwin-"

"Its Edward Dad."

"Oh, well Edward then. Do you really know him hunnie? Do you really want to spend the rest of you life with this boy-"

"He's not a 'boy' Charlie. And yes, this is what I want more than anything. And don't worry Dad. I know you think that there's a chance that we could end up like you and mom. But you're wrong." Bella took a deep breath and let it go slowly. Charlie shook his head and leaned in to kiss his daughter's forehead. "I just worry for you. More now then ever." He pointy looked at her large belly and placed his hand to it.

"I love you Dad… but we really will be just fine. Its not like we're moving away or anything." Bella bear-hugged her father as best she could and then stood next to him again. "Now, will you please stop talking and walk me to my soon-to-be-husband!" Charlie chuckled at the impatient tone in his daughter's voice.

When I saw Bella finally ending her conversation with her father, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was beginning to think I was going to have to intervene before Bella got to stressed out. I'm happy I stayed put. I cued the band to start the traditional music for the wedding. I watched as my beautiful Bella, being escorted by her father, walked toward me. I could feel the extra effort Jasper was putting in, mainly directed toward Charlie, and I made a mental note to privately thank him later. They stopped in front me, and I watched as Charlie kissed Bella's forehead again and passed her small hands into my large ones. He then took a step back, and with a small uncertain smile, turned to walk back to where Renee sat. We then turned to face Carlisle.

"Are you two ready," Carlisle whispered. At our nod, he continued. "Dearly beloved friends and family. We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there are any person's here today that wishes to not see these two wed, answer now or forever hold your peace." Carlisle waited with baited breath as we did. I briefly heard Seth's thought about how Jacob better not show his face and ruin it for Bella. I smirked, making another mental note to privately thank Seth for his support.

"Will you two please turn to face each other to recite your vows and the exchange of rings. Then Edward wishes to say a few words before the completion of this ceremony. Do you Isabella Marie Swan; do take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for sickness or health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." Bella answered in a clear voice.

" And do you Edward Anthony Cullens; do take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for sickness or health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." Edward answered in a clear voice.

"The rings please." Carlisle then looked over to Emmet. He took a couple steps forward and handed Edward his ring as Edward took off Bella's while giving her his. "Edward, please place Bella's onto her finger and repeat after me…'Bella, I thee wed.'"

"Bella, I thee wed." And just before he placed her ring back to her finger, he kissed it.

"Bella…Bella," Carlisle had to give her shoulder a small squeeze to get her attention back at hand. Bella flushed a lovely shade of pink at being caught by everyone staring at Edward like a hungry animal would some scrap meat; she looked at Carlisle. He just smiled and went on. "Bella, now repeat after me please, 'Edward, I thee wed,' and place his ring onto his finger." His ring was the same gold band as Bella's. Looking back into Edwards honey colored eyes, Bella repeated the words.

"Edward I thee wed." She too placed a kiss to the ring and then slipped it onto his finger. Carlisle's smile widened.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride Edward." As our lips met, I heard the applause. I then deepened the kiss.

"WAY TO GO LITTLE BROTHER!" Whooped Emmet. He came over and bear-hugged me then leaned down and kissed Bella's cheek. Just as her family was making their way to us, I froze; then turned to see that Alice's face was in a state of shock as well. Jaspers was by her side in the blink of an eye.

"Alice…Alice! What do you see?" He put his hands onto her shoulders and gave a squeeze.

"To late…it's much too late…" She whispered, and then clung to Jasper. My family gathered around Bella and her family as Jasper related to them what Alice had just told him in her vision. I was growling and shaking from so much rage at the images I caught from her mind, that no amount a calming from Jasper even touched me. Seth was by my side in a heartbeat. The one thing that Seth and I hoped wouldn't happen, was coming to us at a very fast pace. And then Seth phased. His growling was much louder then my own now. With his ears laid flat, he took a few steps to place himself between who was coming and us. I think her family must be in a state of shock at seeing Bella's friend transform into one very overly large wolf. They were very white of course, but also very quite when they should be screaming like mad and running for the hills.

I turned away from them and focused my mind to read the murderous thoughts of the one person that kept my Bella safe while I was gone for some months last year. But I was surprised by the thoughts of another.

It seems that Jacob and Sam were coming to kill me, then take Bella and her parents to the safety of their Reservation on the behest of Billy.

Carlisle was frowning as I related to him what I was reading. The treaty he helped set up all those years ago, will now be broken.

***************************

**A/N: I think I will end it here for now. I do so love a good cliffhanger. MAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!**


End file.
